Instrumentality Mob and Teru
by Green Kneesocks
Summary: The M rated ending to chapter 27 of Shigeko Kageyama AKA Mob. Mob and Teru's first time in all of it's awkward glory. Fem!Mob. MobXTeru


Mob had finished eating a while ago. So had Teru. They were sitting side by side on his couch now. There was an anime on the TV, one of Mob's. This one was also about cats. Cats and love and feelings.

She had a lot of feelings.

She was sitting up stick straight. She was still in Teru's clothes even though her uniform was clean. The sun had gone down a while ago. She fidgeted with the books on the shelf, arranging and rearranging them. She hoped that Teru didn't have any kind of a system for organizing his manga.

Teru did, in fact, have a system for organizing his manga. He was sitting on his couch next to her. He was watching her more than the TV. Did he just…ask her? In movies there was always a moment when the couple would just sort fall into bed together. He knew how to make the kissing moment happen, he was good at that. He even sort of knew how to make the practice moment happen. How did he make this moment happen? He reached over and put his arm around her. She was still as a statue.

"You can pick now." Said Mob. Were they still going to? She felt like she was standing in front of a very tall cliff, like she was walking along the edge of it and she could fall in at any time. The cliff was steep and kind of windy but she wasn't scared. She was…excited? She was excited because this was new. She was excited because she could finally know what this was like. She needed to know. She wanted to know.

"You know, Shigeko, we don't have to watch more TV. I mean, it's getting sort of late…" said Teru. It was getting late and he had no idea how to find this moment and she still needed to go home at some point. He wasn't sure what kind of power Reigen had over her, like if she could get in trouble or not, but he didn't want to risk it. Forget the moment. This was Shigeko. He needed to just come out and ask her because she only understood directness.

"Do you want me to go home?" asked Mob. Maybe he had changed his mind. That was fine. It wasn't right to push someone into something like this.

"No! I mean…do you still want to…?" asked Teru motioning towards the black plastic bag at their feet. Mob blushed and nodded. Yeah. She still wanted to.

"Only if you do." Said Mob. She had made her decision. This had been her idea, she wanted to, and maybe if she did this then she wouldn't come so close to crossing so many lines with Master Reigen.

"….I do…but only if you want to." Said Teru. This was happening, this was really happening, this was really happening in real life. He felt…he felt almost like he was going to throw up, but in a good way. This was happening in life and not his head. Right. Calm down. Be cool. Be smooth.

"I do, but only if you want to." Said Mob. His aura looked weird, kind of nervous she thought. She was pretty calm. The other Shigeko was….she poked the other Shigeko…happy. Excited. Glad that she was finally getting what she wanted. What they wanted.

"Ok, so we both want to." Said Teru. That was important, to establish that both people wanted to. They said to always make sure, back at school. This was not the place for miscommunication.

"Ok." Said Mob simply. There was a moment of silence.

"Do you want to go to my room?" asked Teru. Not the couch, it wasn't that comfortable. His room. Hopefully his bed was comfortable enough. Wait, no, she didn't like beds. He should have gotten her a futon. She needed to be comfortable. She was the one letting him do this…no…they were both going to do that. Right. She wanted to, too. She wasn't just letting him, she was looking forward to this just as much as he was.

"Ok." Said Mob again. She made no motion to get up until Teru did. He went first, taking the stuff they got with him. Right. This was it. This was going to be great. This was going to be the best moment of her life.

"Or we could, you know…here." Said Teru. They didn't have to be on a bed, right? His couch was comfortable. It was the most comfortable couch in the city! She'd love it…on his couch. Him. Them. It.

"…I thought that people could only do that in beds…or on desks." Said Mob. She hadn't actually seen anyone doing anything like that before but in her mind she mostly thought about her futon or Master Reigen's desk.

"People can do it pretty much anywhere, Shigeko….can I ask you something?" asked Teru. He wasn't looking at her. He was looking at his manga shelf. He'd have to reorganize that again. Not that he minded. Not that he wanted to jump off of that couch and go fix his manga because he suddenly felt so…no. He was not nervous. He knew what he was doing….he had certainly seen enough.

"Yes. Asking me if you can ask me is still asking me a question, though, so you can just ask." Said Mob. She was staring straight forward. The TV was still on. She had no idea what she was watching.

"Right, you don't like that." Said Teru. Was she annoyed? She had said that before. She was pragmatic like that. Practical. Very efficient when she spoke. He had to get to the point with her. Straight to what he wanted to say. Yup. That was what he needed to do. Any minute now. Come on, Teruki…say it. Just ask her. You've seen her naked. You've had her wrap her legs around you before. You've rubbed against her before until you both exploded. It's the same thing just, you know, for real. Adult. This is what adults do.

"No, it's not that I don't like it. I don't understand why people ask you if they can ask you something. You're my boyfriend, Teru, if you want to ask me something then you can just ask me. Even if you weren't my boyfriend you can still ask me anything." Said Mob. She dug her toes into the carpet. She was still in his socks, his clothes. Her clothes were in the dryer, still. She didn't see the point in changing into clothes if she was….if she was just going to end up taking them off again.

"What do you like? I mean…I mean…what do you want me to do? I mean…I mean when you think about this what do you think about?" asked Teru. He had no reason to be nervous. So why was he? Why couldn't he stop thinking about this? About how he had no idea what he was supposed to do? How she probably had all of these expectations for what she wanted and he had no idea what they were and he was going to probably fuck this entire thing up and she'd never want to do this with him again and then-

"….can we kiss? I really like it when we kiss…and also when you…um…" said Mob. She was red, very red. She couldn't see herself but she could feel her body and she was warm as a summer day at the beach without sunscreen.

"Kiss? Yeah, I can do that." Said Teru quickly. Of course she wouldn't want to jump in. She wasn't that sort of person. She was practical like that. She needed to feel her way out. Plus, well, he was an amazing kisser.

"Ok, sure." Said Mob. She leaned in and kissed him quickly. Teru blinked. As quick as she had kissed him she had pulled away, like the first time they had kissed all those weeks ago. As she pulled away he reached over and put a hand on the back of her head. Mob opened her eyes. Brown met blue.

"Here, like this." Said Teru. He kissed her for real. He didn't jump right in, no. He kissed her slowly at first. Closed mouth, hand on the side of her face, his other hand over hers. Slow, romantic, the sort of thing she liked. You had to go slow for the girl, didn't you? You had to make sure that she was comfortable. Girls were like rice cookers, it took them a minute to get going. That was probably because they were the ones who had someone inside of them. Teru knew that he wouldn't let just anyone inside of him, if he was a girl or into that sort of thing.

"You taste like Kit Kat. I like it." Said Mob as they broke apart for air. He was so close still, though. His nose was bumping against hers. She knew this, this was what they got up to almost every single day before school. Kisses were nice. It was like sharing yourself with someone but not all the way, not actual instrumentality.

"You taste like milk. I like it too." Said Teru as he kissed her. She deepened it immediately this time. It was like she was trying to see who's tongue was longest. Now she was trying to see who's tongue was strongest. Her teeth were scraping against his, it wasn't…great. He put his hands on her shoulders and pushed her back a little. She got like that, sometimes, when she was really into it. That didn't mean he liked he whole teeth scraping thing.

"What? Did I do it wrong?" asked Mob. She liked it so she just went with what felt good. She didn't know why it felt good to taste him like to, to feel every single inch of him. Maybe it was because he was so willing to share himself with her. Maybe she was just desperate to share **herself** with him. Maybe she was tired of lying awake all night squeezing her thighs together, desperate for some **relief, **but not being able to get it because in running away from her parents' home to Master Reigen's she had lost not only her original living space but all the **privacy** that came with it. Maybe she wanted to see what it was like to finally be able to put out the **fire** in her.

That was what the guys in her life did, the ones she loved. They lit a fire in her and then they didn't put it out.

But now she could. Now she could put it out and not by herself either. She had someone to help her. It would be better with someone else, right? He wasn't Master Reigen. He wasn't the person she had always wanted to do this with but she also, well, wanted to do this with Teru. Did this make her a bad person?

Did it make her a bad person that, sometimes, she thought about what it would be like with Teru even though she loved Master Reigen? Was it alright to love Teru while she loved Master Reigen? Was it alright that she wanted instrumentality with both of them? Would it be alright that she was actually going to get instrumentality…to know what it was to become one with another person?

That was what it was. Just like in the end of Evangelion. She thought that it was a good ending. All the people in the world were free of the boundaries between themselves and others. Everyone was one with everyone and that must have been such a wonderful way to exist. That was what she wanted. That was what she imagined. She wanted more than anything else to become LCL with Master Reigen but she knew that she was just a kid and that it would never happen but she also loved Teru and he was her age and this was ok, right? What she was about to do was ok, right?

"Let me lead, ok? I like it, I love it, but I…I'm not into the whole teeth scraping thing." Said Teru. She looked away from him. He caught the side of her face and looked at her. Fuck. He had hurt her feelings. Her face was as impassive as ever but she had looked away.

"…I didn't mean to mess up…we can stop if you want. I understand." Said Mob softly. She leaned into his hand. Of course she had messed up. She always messed up, didn't she? She couldn't do anything right. The only thing she was good at was messing up. Her hair began to stand up but Teru reached over and smoothed it down for her. He ran his hands through her hair a few times until he let them drag down low enough to find her face.

He traced a hand across her face and rested it on her lips. His eyes never left hers. She wasn't sure what he was staring at. It wasn't like she was anything to look at, really. She was Mob after all, a background character. She was amazed that he even wanted this with her. She looked like she was in elementary school. She had seen his previous girlfriends and she knew that she didn't measure up at all.

"I don't want to stop but we can if you want to. Shigeko, talk to me, tell me what you're thinking. I can't tell, ok? I love your face but you aren't really that expressive and I…I want you to be expressive right now. I want to know what you want. I want to know what you like." Said Teru. That was the important thing, to make her happy. He wasn't an expert or anything, or maybe he was, but he knew that if the girl wasn't having fun then it was pointless. He had seen enough to know that the girl had to finish at least twice or thrice or the entire things was pointless.

"Is this ok? I want to…I want us to have instrumentality together. I want us to become one person, sort of, or two people without any boundaries between them. I just…do you know how it feels when you…when we practice? And we finish? I want that. I want to turn to LCL with you and I want to kiss you and touch you but I'm also worried that I shouldn't because it's…it's a lot, you know? Also I don't know…I don't know what to do so I do what feels good but you said that it wasn't good, when I kissed you, so I feel kind of bad. That's all there is. There isn't anymore." Said Mob. Teru let his hands from down into his lap. Well then.

"…it was good, just not when our teeth scraped. That's why I said let me lead, I have more experience-no! Wait, I just meant that I know what I'm doing…not that you aren't great! Not that I don't like kissing you! Not that I ever think about…everyone before was just practice to get to you and now I know how to…I don't even know what the hell I'm saying anymore." Said Teru. Mob reached over and put a hand over his. She didn't want to think about him kissing anyone else even though she had someone else she wanted to kiss. She didn't want to think about his before, everyone he had kissed. She just wanted them to kiss now.

"You can lead, Teru. You're a good leader." Said Mob. She liked being lead. There was less to think about, less to worry about. She wouldn't have to worry about messing up with him if he was the one leading.

"I try, for you, and only you." Said Teru deepening his voice a little. Girls liked that, in his experience, and she was no different. She may have been majorly OP, extremely unexpressive, and occasionally clueless but she was still a girl and he knew how to treat a girl. He knew how to treat this girl. He needed to let go and just treat this like practice. They had practiced, before. Hell, they had been swapping spit for weeks! Yeah, he knew how to do this, at least.

"Teru…kiss me. Kiss me like…like how we kiss when it's before school and it's getting late and we know what we have to go but we've been kissing for a long time and we don't want to stop so we try to kiss a lot before we can see each other again to hold us over. Like having a big lunch so you won't be hungry for dinner later." Said Mob softly. Too many words, she rambled and sounded dumb. He probably thought that she sounded dumb.

"Whatever you want, Shigeko." Said Teru. He leaned in and kissed her, again. One hand on her waist, the other hand in her hair like she liked. She really had a thing about her hair, he thought. He looped it between his fingers, tugging only a little. Every tug got him a gasp. He ran his hand under her, his, shirt. She was wearing his clothes. Oh fuck those were his clothes and she was **wearing** them and he didn't know why that turned him on but for some strange reason it did.

Mob almost pulled away when his hand found her skin. Almost, but in the end she let him touch her. It wasn't like he had never touched her there, before. It wasn't like it wasn't nice, because it was. It was nice and warm and…oh. He was moving up. Across her stomach, she laughed a little as they kissed, and then up to the space between her breasts. What little breasts she had. She frowned, a little, as they kissed.

"What? Do you want me to-" said Teru as he tried to pull his hand away. Too much too soon? She reached up and held his hand through her, his, shirt. The shirt she was wearing which she had borrowed from him.

"It's not you, Teru, not at all. I was just…thinking…I guess." Said Mob. She didn't measure up, literally, to the other girls he had been with. She was practically a living ironing board. If her hair were shorter she could have passed as a boy sitting there in his clothes.

"Tell me what you're thinking." Said Teru. She was so fucking hard to read sometimes! He loved her, he really did, but she just never…emoted! Rarely, and then her expressions were always so small and subdued. She could have been thinking of literally anything in that moment. For all he knew she could have been planning on running out the door and never speaking to him again.

"…I'm not pretty." Said Mob softly. Teru stared at her before laughing out loud. She flinched and let go of his hand.

"I'm sorry, Shigeko, I'm so sorry but…that's so fucking far from the truth that it's not even in the same country! Shigeko, you're so **damn** pretty." Said Teru. There were so many different kinds of pretty. There was the usual painted girl pretty he liked, all bright make-up ready for him to smear and mess up, and there were her kind of pretty. She wasn't much to look at if you didn't know what you were looking for. Her prettiness came from looking at her long enough to see the little things about her. How her hair was so long and soft. How the bow of her lips was just so kissable. How her eyes were so deep that you could just get lost in them. The way that her waist flared out into her hip. The way that her finger hails were all perfect ovals. The way that her breasts swelled in that shirt, his shirt, and were just begging for him to reach down and show her how good he could make her feel.

"Don't tell lies, Teru. I look like a boy." Said Mob softly. Teru shook his head.

"You said that before, too, Shigeko. Remember what I said, then?" asked Teru. A well-worn memory, the first time he had ever properly felt her up. Not that he would ever think of it in such vulgar and classless terms.

"You said that your hips didn't feel like this." Said Mob. She took his hand and put it on her hip. His other hand found her other hip. She felt herself floating off the couch a little. Weightless. He made her feel weightless.

"They don't." said Teru as he dug his fingers in just a little. He liked it, the padding that she had there. He wished that today of all days hadn't been the one she chose to borrow a pair of his pants. He let his hands travel upwards to her stomach. She gasped and giggled, her stomach sucking way in for a moment.

"What else did I say?" asked Teru as he felt her breathing. She was breathing deeper now. He was making her breath like that.

"You-you said that your stomach didn't feel like mine." Said Mob as she resisted the urge to laugh. She had a very ticklish stomach, he knew that. He wasn't tickling her, though, he was just sort of hovering there.

"It really doesn't, Shigeko, it doesn't." said Teru as he leaned in and kissed her neck. She was doing that rocking thing she did when she liked it. Good. He kissed her harder, like she liked it. This was a secret only he knew about her. From the outside, with her bowl cut and long dresses and high socks a person would think she was as innocent as a shrine maiden. This was a side of her that she only shared with him. Not Reigen, his rival. No, only Teru knew that she liked to be kissed, to be bit, hard enough to leave **marks.**

"Teru…that's good…"said Mob as her hands found his hair. She liked hair, it was soft and felt good in her fingers. His hair was short, shorter even than when they had first met, but there was still enough to slip through her fingers as he oh! He was biting her now! She rocked there, on the couch, as he lit a fire in her that he was oh! That he was going to put out! Soon!

"What about here?" asked Teru as his hands found their way up her chest and to her breasts. He knew what to do here, what she liked. Circular motions, kind of pinchy at first, pinchier after a few minutes when she got more used to him. he kissed his way across her neck. Yes. This he knew how to do. He was in his element, here. He knew just how to make her hey! Yes! she was pulling his hair and rocking like crazy.

Teru wished that he had mastered that ethereal bodies thing so that he could pat himself on the back for a job well done.

"Shigeko, mind if I get this shirt out of the way?" asked Teru between love bites. Mob didn't say anything, she just used her powers to toss her shirt off. Teru barely had to look up to use his powers to close the blinds. They were pretty high up but he didn't want to risk some weirdo with binoculars spying on them or anything like that. Not that he wasn't amazing, of course, but Shigeko was his and nobody else was ever meant to see her like this.

Mob was having trouble forming coherent thoughts. The main track of her mind was 'more!' and 'much more!' and also 'it's chilly in here'. It wasn't the chilliness, though, that was making her stand at attention like that. No, it was him. It was the fire that had been lit in her. No, the fire was always there. She always had some kind of a fire burning in her. It was a fire that she couldn't put out herself since she lived in a small apartment with Master Reigen and he absolutely could **not** know that she even thought about doing things like that. She missed being able to lock her door and put the fire out, but this was even better because it was with another person.

Teru hadn't lit this fire, though, Master Reigen had…but he had stoked the flames. He was stoking the flames.

What a wonderful way to **burn**.

"This isn't fair, is it?" asked Teru. Smooth. Suave. So what if he was using lines from movies? They worked then and they would work now. Art imitated life after all.

"What's not fair?" asked Mob breathlessly. She felt Teru's hands move down from her breasts, across her stomach, to the button of her pants. He fiddled with it a little but made no move to undo it. Why not? These were his pants, he must have known how!

"I'm still so dressed and you, well, aren't." said Teru. The guy in the movie had said that when he undid the girl's dress and it fell to the floor. Of all the times for her to have borrowed his clothes! If she was in a dress, one of her dresses with the zipper in the back, he could have smoothly undone it and let it fall to the floor so she was just in her bra and underwear. Wait, no, she didn't wear a bra even though she had boobs. Her undershirt and underwear, then.

But she wasn't wearing anything at all under those clothes.

He saw stars for a moment as all the blood in his body rushed down. He shifted. Why did he have to wear these pants on today of all days? He took in the darkness surrounding them, broken only by the glow of the TV. Tonight of all nights?

Because without the pants the shirt was a joke.

Why the fuck did he even care!? He was about to do it for the first time with his **girlfriend** and he was thinking about his **outfit?!**

"You're wearing much more than I am." Said Mob. She was just in his pants and socks. He was wearing a shirt, pants, an undershirt, and underwear. She squeezed her thighs together, suddenly conscious of the fact that, well, she was just wearing pants…that she had most likely ruined.

"You can fix that." Said Teru reaching a hand between her thighs to coax them apart. He ran his hand up and down her inner thigh. She rocked into him with her physical self and with her metaphysical self she pulled his shirt up over his head. She went to toss it but instead it got caught in the air. He looked away from her for the first time in a long time. A million and one light things, from clothes to books to games to knickknacks were floating in a sort of ocean above them. Ebb and flow. In and out. Up and down.

"You look really nice, Teru." Said Mob as she took him in. He had some muscle to himself, not like the guys in the body improvement club but he wasn't all thin and boney like she imagined Master Reigen was based on how he looked in a t-shirt. She put her hand on his chest, over his heart. The other one found his shoulder and stayed there before slipping down to trace lazy sort of patterns on his back. She read the bumps on his back like braille. He didn't like them, he was spotty on his back, but Mob didn't care. She just loved the feel of him, how he was there for her and he was **real** and he was someone she could actually **be** with.

"Not there. Shigeko, don't touch me there." Said Teru. Right, his back. Clear skin on his face but at the cost of his back. That was why he always wore an undershirt, even with his gym clothes. He would have been socially ruined if someone was to discover the lunar surface that was his back.

"Does it hurt?" asked Mob as she stopped tracing the bumps there. His hand found her back.

"No it's just…my back doesn't feel like yours." Said Teru as he traced his own patterns on her back. Smooth and fuzzy, like a peach, but not hairy. She had body hair, everyone did, but hers was fine like a peach. His was fine too, and he had some, but it was blonde and hard to see. Contrary to popular belief he was not a bottle blond thank you very much.

"I know. I like the bumps. They feel interesting." Said Mob. She made no move to move her hand, though, she just enjoyed the ones under her fingers. She could feel him breathing more deeply now.

"…you can touch me there, if you want to." Said Teru. This was Shigeko. She was someone who was genuine. She didn't care about his imperfections. She saw him for who he was. She had always seen him for who he was. Even when they had their big fight at Black Vinegar she had still seen him for who he was. That was why she refused to fight him. That was why she had blasted him into the sky and pulled him back down to Earth. She had seen the good in him, the real Teruki that existed underneath all the bravado and posturing. She had seen it and she had brought it out and then she had become **his** and nobody else's.

She had made him the man that he was today. Well not man, not yet, but she would.

Tonight she was going to make him a man.

"Thank you, Teru….for sharing yourself with me." Said Mob as she resumed her ministrations. She let her hands traces patterns down his back and then across his chest. He was kissing her again, now. Deep but soft. Not as enthusiastic as she had been. Maybe she had been too enthusiastic, actually. She knew that she had a tendency to do that when they kissed deep like that.

"But I haven't, yet." Said Teru as he ran his fingers up her inner thigh and to her junction. She gasped and closed her thighs around his hand and whoa! Yup. She liked this. She REALLY liked this. This was his doing. He really wished that he could manifest another him to high five because, yes, they had been the ones to make her feel that good.

That stuff didn't stain, did it?

No, stop worrying about your clothes you weirdo! There is a soaking wet girl on your couch and you're worried about her staining your pants?! You obviously have some deep seated psychological issues to work through, Teruki, but now is not the time. Now get out of your own head and make your girlfriend see stars!

In a good way.

"Teru! Wait, I'm still wearing your pants. I'll wreck them!" said Mob. She knew how he loved his clothes. He spent hours washing, ironing, and organizing them every Sunday. She had seen him do it, she knew how long it took. She didn't want to ruin the night by getting to into it and ruining his clothes. Plus it was kind of embarrassing even though he had said a thousand times that he liked it when she got that way, that he liked knowing that he was the one making her feel like that. It was just so…icky. Icky and sticky and slicky and it smelled pretty strongly, too. He said that he liked that smell, though, even though she didn't understand why. He even liked it on his fingers when they were together before school and they had been kissing for a while and his hand found it's way up her school skirt and oh! Yeah, just like that.

"Shigeko, I don't care. I want you to ruin them." Said Teru as felt around for that nubby thing she liked to have touched. Maybe he could persuade her to stop wearing underwear with pants. This was so fucking hot. He could literally feel all of her under his fingers and he **loved **it. He pressed down on it, slowly applying more and more pressure as he moved up and down. She was rocking against his hand, now. Her face was red, the reddest he had ever seen it. Her hair was flying around her like she was sitting in front of a fan. She was practically throwing herself on top of him. He let his other hand find her breast and his mouth find that spot on her neck that made her melt.

Or, rather, erupt.

Mob knew that she would be embarrassed, later, by the sounds she was making. It was somewhere between a mew and a gasp with a generous slathering of _"Teruki! Teruki! Oh god Teruki!"_ and the sounds of his dishes clattering and shattering to accompany them. She cringed as she heard the sounds of destruction. Teru didn't seem to mind too much. He stopped for a moment but then went back to it….and…oh my God!

Teru really wished that he could high five himself in that moment.

Yup, he was awesome. He could take the gold for Japan in fingering your girlfriend portion of the Olympics. No, he'd take the gold, silver, platinum, but not that bronze because that was the loser medal and he was not a loser.

He watched her breathing slow down back to normal and the red leave her body. Yeah, he was in no way a loser.

"…sorry…." Said Mob as she calmed down. She was still partially laying on him but she felt too boneless to get up. The living room was a wreck, the kitchen was in shambles, and there were forks and chopsticks stuck in the ceiling. This was why she could never, ever, put that fire out. She always wrecked everything.

"Shigeko, don't apologize! Seriously….you're amazing. That was amazing. What we did…what I did…what you did…was amazing." Said Teru. He ran a his hand across the fabric of the couch. He still smelled like her, like maturity and adulthood and her satisfaction. He wondered if anyone else could smell it on him. the thought doesn't embarrass him, on the contrary, he wants the world to know that he has a girlfriend and she lets him do…everything.

"But I broke so much of your stuff." Said Mob quietly. She always broke things. She couldn't help it but she did. If she were a regular girl then that wouldn't have happened and now Teru was probably mad because he always liked things in his house to be neat and organized. He was grown up like that.

"So? Shigeko, I don't care. We can fix whatever broke and clean up later. Seriously, I'm just happy that you're letting me do all of this to you." Said Teru. She was leaning a little too much on him. he shifted but she was still there and oh! She was heavy!

"…we're here together...we both like this…right?" asked Mob because otherwise she would have been selfish. She was selfish, wasn't she? She was the only one who enjoyed that, right? He worked so hard to make her feel good and she still thought about Master Reigen and how it would feel with him and how badly she wanted him to just pull her into bed one night and-

"Yeah! I do! I really do!" said Teru. She was selfless, sometimes. She would probably be all _'oh no Teru is doing so much for me and that makes me selfish so I'll never let him do anything to me again even though he's amazing and probably much better than Reigen Arataka could ever be"_ or something like that.

"…even though I ruined your pants…and your house…?" asked Mob quietly

"I literally do not care right now. Shigeko, we're going to…you know. The apartment is the last thing that I care about." Said Teru

"What do you care about, Teru?" asked Mob

"You…and you being comfortable." Said Teru as he reached down and felt the button on her, on his, pants.

"I'm very comfortable, just a little cold." Said Mob

"Really? Because these pants don't look that comfortable." Said Teru

"I don't usually wear pants." Said Mob

"So…why are you wearing them now?" asked Teru

"Because my uniform was in the wash and we had to go out to the store get dinner and…" said Mob

"So…why not take them off?" asked Teru undoing her top button and zipper. Mob lifted her hips and let him finish undressing her with his powers. She leaned into the couch and drew her knees up to her chest. She felt naked, well she was naked, but she felt very naked.

"You're so damn pretty, Shigeko." Said Teru. He reached over and pushed her legs down. She really was so damn pretty. She had…she had him. There was what he liked. There was what he liked on the internet and there was what he liked in real life. In real life he liked her, on the internet he liked girls who looked nothing like her. But that was fantasy vs reality. He couldn't have been there, on his couch, with anyone but her. She was his and she accepted him and cared about him and had no expectations anyway so he could mess up and she wouldn't know. Not that he could mess up. He was just naturally amazing at this.

"You always say that." Said Mob. She knew that she wasn't. She knew the kinds of girls that he had been with before and she knew how she looked in comparison. She was Mob, she was plain, and no matter how many times he told her otherwise she couldn't believe it.

"Because I mean it, Shigeko. I love you, you know that. I wouldn't do this with anyone else. You know I've never done anything like this before. You believe me, right?" asked Teru. He had kissed A LOT of girls before but he had never gone this far with anyone before. But now he had and he was going to do literally everything with her and she was letting him and of course she would, he was amazing and she loved him and the way he made her feel. Nobody else, not even Reigen fucking Arataka.

"I believe you, Teru, you don't tell lies. I just…I love you…and I care about you…and that was really nice and now it's like…now it's like I'm here and I'm **naked** and it's cold and I just…I don't know what to do next." Said Mob. She wished that she could turn on some more lights and she wished that she could turn off the TV so that they were in total and complete darkness. She wished that she could turn off the air-conditioning and she wished that she could crawl into the freezer but also that she was small enough to fit.

"Shigeko…you don't have to do anything. Just lay down." Said Teru. She looked at him for a moment, her expression unreadable to Teru, before laying herself back on his couch. It really was a comfortable couch. Deep, like you could sink down to the bottom of the couch and end up with all the loose change and old chips, and dust bunnies. You could hang out with the remote in it's away house and live in stale chips and pay for things with small denominations of loose change and-what?!

Mob sat up and closed her legs, had he just been….what? Why would he **lick** her there? That was…what? What?

"Oh, fuck! Sorry! I thought that you would like…I thought that you would…don't girls like that?" asked Teru. He hadn't spent hours and hours of his life 'studying' the fine art of love making to not know how to go down on a girl. This was purely a display of his own amazing love making ability, not that he had sometimes laid awake at night imagining what it would be like to go down on his girlfriend…and just about every other girl he knew. Not that he had always wondered what it felt like, what it tasted like. It didn't taste like he had read. Whoever said that girls tasted like strawberries and champagne was a liar. Well, maybe she tasted like champagne, if champagne tasted musky and vaguely like onions. Not bad, though, pretty good actually.

"I don't know, I never asked anyone about that…I never even thought about doing that with anyone…but isn't it gross? I mean…that's my-" said Mob. She tried to close her legs, weakly, but his hands were on her thighs keeping them apart. He was just sort of staring, now. She shifted in her place. Did he have to stare at it like that? Why was he staring? Did it look…weird? She had never seen anyone else's before and had never really wanted to.

"It's not gross, not at all. You've seriously never heard of going down on someone?" asked Teru. Mob shook her head. She felt bad, sort of, because this was probably another thing that everyone but her knew about. Maybe she shouldn't, even, because obviously she'd just be terrible at it.

"Well then this is your lucky day, Shigeko, because I am going to blow your mind." Said Teru confident in his own ability. Why wouldn't he be? He'd seen this done a thousand times, and the girl always looked really into it, too. Maybe, if she liked it, she'd return the favor…not that he would push her or anything.

"Are you this'll feel good?" asked Mob as she laid herself back down. She was still kind of too sensitive, but not as bad as before. Teru kissed his way up her thighs. Girls liked that, right?

"I swear on my future grave, Shigeko, that this is going to be the best thing that you have felt in your entire life." Said Teru as he made it to his goal. She sat up quickly, her knees hitting the sides of his head.

"Sorry! I just…it's too much right now." Said Mob

"But can't girls just…you know…one after the other after the other?" asked Teru. He always envied that about girls, that they could just keep going and going and going.

"Maybe? I don't know, I just know that whenever I finish it's too sensitive to touch for a while." Said Mob

"…you too?" asked Teru. Huh. So girls had that problem too.

"You too?" asked Mob. Boys had that problem too?

"Yes, I'm a guy. Why do you think we always stop after I finish when we…practice?" said Teru

"I just thought that you got tired." Said Mob

"…that too…but yeah, it's like one and done. For a while anyway." Said Teru, well then there go his plans to spend the entire night pleasing her into a puddle so that she forgets that Reigen Arataka even existed. Not that she would ever do this with Reigen. She would only do this with him and wasn't that just the best?! She was his and nobody else's!

"So….what do we do now then?" asked Mob. She was kind of chilly and sticky. She kind of wanted to take a bath, or get dressed. Then again she had promised that they would do this and a promise was a promise. Also she couldn't just be selfish either. He was still….

"Whatever you want, Shigeko." Said Teru. He could think of a few things that he wanted to do. Would it be alright to ask her to, though? Would she be upset or mad or…she would tell him if he asked something of her that she didn't want to do…right?

"What do you want, Teru?" asked Mob. If it was one and done and then maybe she wouldn't even have to…not that it was a 'have to' sort of situation. She wanted to, right? She wouldn't have agreed to all of this if she didn't want to.

"I want to kiss you." Said Teru. He couldn't just come out and ask her to go down on him. he had to build to it.

"…ok…" said Mob even though she could smell herself on him and would it be gross? He didn't seem to think that it was gross. He knew what he was doing, sort of. He was the one who knew what he was doing and maybe she should just go with it. It was always easier to just go with it, like with her and Master Reigen. He always knew just what to do and she was always happy to follow. Would he know just what to do here? Probably. She closed her eyes.

Master Reigen would kiss her just like she liked it, like this. Hard. Mouths crashing against mouths. Teeth clanking against teeth. Tongues visiting mouths that were not theirs. She pulled away for air, briefly. Spit that was not hers. It was weird, sharing spit like that. It didn't really taste like her own spit. Sweeter. She leaned down and pressed her face into the crook of his neck. He smelled so good there, but different. Not Master Reigen. Master Reigen smelled like cigarettes and incense and aftershave. Teru smelled different.

In manga and anime people were always saying things like 'he smelled like sunshine and happiness and rainbows and candy and honey etc.…' but that was just nice things that they said. They lied like that. Teru smelled like…a lot of things. His hair smelled like citrus fruit because that was the kind of shampoo he used. It didn't say which specific citrus fruits, just citrus fruits. It was nice. His skin smelled like a few different things. His face smelled like winter berry face wash and lotion, probably because that was his morning skincare routine. Lower though he smelled like himself. It was the indescribably human smell that everyone had. Well, she assumed that everyone had. She had only been this close to Teru and Master Reigen after all. Master Reigen smelled…deeper? If that was the word. Heavier. Teru smelled almost kind of sweet. Not as heavy.

She trailed kisses round his neck and collarbone. He liked that and she liked being liked. His hands reached up and found her hair. He ran his fingers through it again with his fingers. Long, but not as long as Master Reigen's. Master Reigen touched her hair a lot but never like this. Never with this intent. Mob wondered if he ever would. If he ever did he'd pull a little, too, but just a little. Not enough to hurt but enough for her to feel it. She could feel it now, but not like…not like how she wanted to…if that made any sense at all.

She was bad at words sometimes.

Even when describing things to herself she was bad at it. Of course how did one turn something which was so purely physical into something that was, well, not? She knew the way he smelled, the way he felt, as she kissed her way around him. She avoided his mouth, though, because he smelled like her there and just because he didn't mind didn't mean that she didn't mind. She felt hi laying back, now. It was nice on his couch. His couch was huge and soft. Her couch, well, Master Reigen's couch, was smaller and much harder. You couldn't sink into it like Teru was sinking down into his couch now. His hands had found her shoulders and he was pulling her down with him. She let herself be lead. He was the one who knew what he was doing after all.

She was kissing her way across his chest, now. She liked the way his skin felt under her lips. Soft, really soft. He had some muscle to him, more so than Master Reigen actually. He was mostly boney, Mob knew, from the times where they had fallen asleep in front of the TV. Him laying down and her laying on his chest. This was different now, though. She had no plans of falling asleep. She was awake and he was awake even though the sky was asleep and if not for the muted TV they would have been in picture blankness and it would have felt like they were the only two people in the entire world. Maybe it would have been better if they were the only two people in the entire world. If they were then she wouldn't have been thinking about Master Reigen and what it would be like to do this with him. She would have, too, if he had asked. Well, she would have broken up with Teru first because cheating was wrong. She was a terrible person, right? Of course she was.

Good girlfriends didn't think thoughts like that.

Good girls in general didn't think about other people when they were with their boyfriends.

She knew that she would have been hurt if there was someone else Teru would have rather wanted to be with and she didn't understand at all why. Because she was young, maybe. That was Master Reigen's excuse for why she did dumb stuff sometimes. Like when she, as he said, 'got herself all twisted up over nothing' even though it felt like something to her. He had said that she should just have fun now. Middle school wasn't forever so instead of worrying about the future she should just enjoy the spring of her youth before she got old like he was. He told her stuff like that all the time. He gave great advice.

Like how thinking wasn't cheating.

So if she just kept what was happening in her mind in her mind then it would be fine and she wouldn't be a bad person at all. No. She was here and she was with Teru and he had her body, which she knew he wanted, and she had his and it did feel good so maybe she should just get out of her own head for once and just go with it. She had felt good, so good, before and now it was her turn to make him feel good and judging by the way he was squirming and pushing her head down he must have liked it. He always squirmed like that when he liked it. Well, when they had practiced.

This was what all of that practice had been for, right? This moment. The moment when they were actually going to achieve instrumentality together. That must have been it. Mob had gone through health class, she knew how it was done. One person fitting inside of another, like puzzle pieces. No boundaries between either person and nothing but the most pure form of love and understanding. That was why the phrase 'two become one' existed, right? In manga and anime, not that she read THOSE kinds, but in what she had read that was more…grown up…it was always amazing and the culmination of the relationship. Like how it was always the first kiss that was instrumentality in the manga she used to read. That was when she was younger though. She was older and this was the culmination of their relationship.

Maybe if they had instrumentality together she would think about Master Reigen less.

She loved him. She loved the way that he made even the most mundane parts of life seem like some grand adventure. She loved the way he would talk to her like she was his everything. The late night conversations where they'd stare up at the ceiling and talk as equals. The way that he touched her, not like this, but in all the little ways. The way his eyes would get really soft sometimes and he'd just **look **at her like she was the only person in his world. She wanted so badly to be the only person in his world and for him to be the only person in her world.

But she was too young.

He was twice her age. He still saw her the same as when they had met. Even if he didn't see her as eleven she was still fourteen and he was still twenty eight and he could get actual women so why would he bother with a middle schooler who was still in an undershirt and got her underwear for five hundred yen a pack and didn't even know how to put on makeup or paint her nails or do any of that other stuff that women were supposed to do. She was still too young for him and she knew it but it just drove her **mad** that she would have to wait. It drove her mad that he was so close to her but also so far away.

But Teru was close to her. He was close to her and he wanted to be with her and she loved him, too. She hadn't lied when she had said 'I love you' because she would never tell lies. She did love Teru, just…not like she loved Master Reigen.

She loved Teru because he had changed for her. He was living proof that a person could change. Even though they had fought when she met she still loved him. She loved him because he was always there for her. He always wanted to spend time with her even though she was awkward and weird. He had been the one to say it first, that he loved her, which she liked. She liked to be lead. It took the guess work out of life. She never fully knew what she was doing in this but he did. He was smart, too. He knew a lot about the things he liked, like clothes and movies and music and stuff and he was always happy to tell her about the things he liked. She liked people like that, people who could fill up the atmosphere because she knew that she couldn't. He was like Master Reigen like that. He always knew what to do and how to lead and that was why Mob was going with it when he pushed her head down past his stomach and…huh?

"Shigeko…can you…?" asked Teru. Mob blinked. Could she what? She needed to know exactly what he wanted because she was, as usual, clueless. She wished, now, that she had looked these things up like all of the other people did. She just never saw the point of those sorts of pictures. Watching other people reaching instrumentality was like watching other people eat. Sure she could be happy for the other people but she herself was still hungry. Now she realized that it could also be a learning tool. Maybe then she would have had some idea of what she was supposed to do.

"Teru, what do you want me to do? The same stuff that you did for me?" asked Mob. Maybe that was it. When they practiced together it usually went the same way. He kissed her, she kissed him back. He touched her, she liked it. They got undressed, he got on top of her, they rolled around together until he finished, which didn't take very long, and then they cuddled. It never took this long. They never took their time like this. He had never asked her to touch him like this. She had assumed that instrumentality would just be more practice except for it being, well, inside.

"Could you? I mean, if, you know, you want to." Said Teru. He undid his top button with his powers. It felt weird, her being all the way naked and him only being half naked. He wanted her to finish undressing him, like she did whenever he imagined this. Him, her, them, the two of them about to…yeah.

"I'll try but I don't know what I'm doing. Not like you do, anyway. You're really good at it." Said Mob. She meant it. He really was good. He hadn't practiced with anyone else, though, so maybe he was just naturally good. Or maybe she was just naturally awful.

"You mean that?" asked Teru. His voice sounded weird there, Mob decided. It went up higher at the end when he said that. She could see his aura, too. It was touching hers, trying to mix with hers. She could see it, the gold of his aura trying to merge with the pink and blue fractals of her aura. He was trying to become one with her…sort of. Master Reigen had an aura, not as bright as Teru's but he did have one, and theirs mixed all the time. Never like this, though.

"Of course. I don't tell lies, Teru." Said Mob. He cupped her face with two hands and brought her back up for a kiss. This was different, Mob thought, because it was slower. He just sort of kissed her but not like when they first started. It was less about feeling as much of each other physically and more about…sharing…she decided. His aura with hers. Mouth to mouth. Love to love.

"I love you so fucking much Kageyama Shigeko." Said Teru as he rested his head into the crook of her neck. He had never felt as close to another person as he felt to her in that moment. When she looked at him she saw him. She saw him, the actual him, and she liked it. She accepted him. Total acceptance. She gave him total acceptance. Nobody had ever given him that before. Nobody had ever given him that much love, before. Any love, actually. He had been alone for so long…

But he didn't have to be alone anymore.

He had her and she was there with him and she wanted this with him and it was more than the physical realm. It was emotional. This was love. He wanted to do this because, well, he had wanted this with a girl for a while and she was his girlfriend. That had been his reasoning before. He wanted to, needed to, do this to make her his. To make her know how he felt, that he wanted her and her alone. That he wanted to share himself to with. That he was better for her than Reigen Fucking Arataka.

He had her and he would never have to be alone again.

"I love you too, Hanazawa Teruki." Said Mob. He had used her full name so she would use his first name. Kissing him had been a little weird but mostly nice. She could still smell herself on him, taste herself a little bit, too. So she tasted vaguely of onions. Why? Probably some biology or chemistry reason that she could google later. She wondered what he tasted like. That was what he wanted from her, right? It seemed kind of gross to her, when she thought about it, but then again he was the one who knew what he was doing. She'd let him lead. Maybe she'd like it. Maybe he'd like it. She had already finished so it was his turn. But he had said that it was one and done. She could again if she wanted to, it had been long enough, but he couldn't. If it was one and done then she wouldn't have to…but she wanted to…to know what it was like. She mentally shrugged. He asked her to do this so she would.

"Holy fucking shit…." Said Teru as she started to kiss her way down his stomach of her own accord. He felt the frame of his couch groan as he practically threw himself down into a laying position. Was she really going to-yes! Yes she was. She was pulling his pants off with her powers. He let her. He helped her. Maybe too much. Whatever. He'd find them again eventually. He'd find all of his stuff again, eventually.

"Is this right?" asked Mob as she kissed her way down through the blonde forest he had there. Hers was black, and not as soft. Her hair was soft on her head and coarse everywhere else. His head hair wasn't that soft, he put a lot of setting product in, but his everywhere else hair was so incredibly soft. Conditioner? He didn't smell like conditioner, just more like himself. Heavier here. It was a nice smell, not that she would ever admit it to anyone other than herself. Embarrassing. Was that something to be embarrassed about? Or was this a normal thing to notice about the person that you were with. Did he like the way she smelled? Maybe. He had said that, in those times before school when he reached under her skirt and made her cause a mini earthquake, that he liked walking around with her on his fingers. It seemed gross to her, sort of, but it made him happy so she let him. She could sort of understand it, now, because she knew how he smelled and she liked it.

Not that she would go through her entire school day with him on her fingers. At least hers was clear and kind of slimy. His was thick and white and most definitely noticeable. She was Mob, she wasn't supposed to be noticeable.

"You're perfect…you're completely perfect." Said Teru. She wasn't even doing anything. She was just sort of nuzzling him, like a kitten, which was not the thing to be comparing her to. Or maybe this was what people meant when they said 'sex kitten'. Or maybe they meant those people who dressed up like cats and did stuff on camera…not that he would ever spend his hard earned allowance on something like that. She'd like nice in cat ears…she loved cats. Cat ears and a vintage gym uniform and incredibly red lipstick that he could find on himself later and-wait. No. She's there and she's naked so stop thinking about her in different outfits! What is the matter with you, Teru? Come on, get your head in the game. Pretend this is soccer…no. Don't associate this with soccer because soccer is just you on a field with a bunch of guys and you do not need to be in the middle of a game and suddenly look over and see here there and then flash back to all of this.

She was perfect and she was his and this was his and his alone and-teeth!

"What?" asked Mob as he scooted away from her quickly. She had tried to do what he did for her but…different. She knew, vaguely, what she was supposed to do. She had heard the other girls talking in hushed voices in the bathroom before and now that she had the pieces to put together she could put them together. Boys like it when you licked it like an ice pop, she had heard. As deep as she could. That was what the other girls had said. Older girls with bruises on their thighs and Band-Aids on their necks and their uniform skirts rolled up really high even though they could get into some really bad trouble for breaking the dress code like that. Was she one of those girls now? She was doing all the same stuff that they did.

Would she be different, after this?

Did she want to be?

"Watch your teeth, Shigeko." Said Teru trying to sound as nice as possible. It was scary, a little, because she could have bitten him or something and then what was he supposed to do? How would he explain this to the emergency room? Oh yeah, my girlfriend bit my dick off in a fit of passion would you be so kind as to glue it back on?

"Sorry…I said that I never did this before." Said Mob softly. She tried her best, alright? This stuff was complicated. She knew herself and what she liked but she had never been with a boy before and she was trying really hard and…it was hard. Besides, she liked teeth so she had thought that maybe he would. Mob is pulled from her mental self-flagellation by Teru's hand in the back of her hair. He pushes her head down, lightly.

"It's ok…it's nice. You can…you can keep going. I've never done this with a girl, before, either…." Said Teru. He couldn't let her get discouraged. She couldn't just stop because she had just started and he knew that it could be so good if she just kept going!

"Ok. I'll try…" said Mob before getting back to it. She licks it like an ice pop. She starts at the top, at the skin there. It's kind of funny looking, sort of. Not like how boys drew them, the shape of it. Why did boys draw these everywhere anyway? What was the point? Boys were so obsessed with this sort of thing. She could understand that part. It did feel good and she did think about it a lot. Boys just thought about it more. Maybe because they finished faster, or at least Teru did. When they practiced he didn't last more than two minutes, which from what she overheard was supposed to be a bad thing but she didn't see how. That meant that he was feeling good and she wanted to make him feel good. Maybe it wasn't good to finish fast because those girls weren't practicing, they were actually having…instrumentality. Like she was going to.

It must have been amazing.

She'd find out…right? She wanted to. She wanted to and she would because she had to. She had said that she would and…and she wanted to know what it was like. It was probably even better than when they practiced at it. Even better than those times before school when he…she should have returned the favor.

He was saying her name a lot, now. Her actual given name. Shigeko, not Mob, even though she wished that he would call her Mob. That would be a bad idea, though, because then she would just end up thinking about Master Reigen again. She focused on Teru and the fact that he was currently in her mouth and it didn't taste like anything. Skin, mostly, and salt at the tip of it. Good thing that he had taken a shower when they got to his house. Did he plan on her…probably. This was a part of it, right? She hadn't known exactly what those girls were talking about then, who would have ever guessed that THIS was something that people did, but it was a part of…this…so she would. It wasn't that bad, not bad at all. Well, the tip of it was.

She had heard, well overheard, that you were supposed to try and fit as much of it in your mouth and down your throat as you could. She wasn't sure why, though, because it seemed like you'd be in danger of throwing up. She tried, though, and almost did throw up. It took her a moment to go back up to the top because of the hand on the back of her head pushing her down. Something hit her on the back. Oh, it was a book. She was still turning the living room into an ocean, or maybe he was. They were doing this together. She ignored it and kept it up for a few more moments until she felt him tugging hard at her hair.

"I'm sorry if it wasn't…good." Said Mob. That must have been it. She had probably messed it all up and he didn't like it and now she had to just go home and think about how she couldn't do this right and how-

"Good. Too good…" said Teru trying to remember how words worked. Japanese was hard for him right then. Every language was hard for him right then and there. It was hard to go from the physical to the verbal. Aside from the occasional glance of her teeth against him, and he could get used to that. It was her. He could get used to her.

"Did you finish? I mean…it felt like you were…" said Mob. Usually it just sort of shot…but that was before. Maybe it was different when you…did this.

"No, that's why I stopped you. I want us to…let's…I want to…" said Teru not able to find the words. He knew what he wanted and in his mind he had always been so smooth when he asked her. Now with her there, kneeling in front of him…over him. Her eyes staring down into his. Her entire body warm and kind of red he figured, it was hard to see in this light.

"What do you want? I like this, Teru…I like everything that we've done but…I don't know what comes next. I mean that I don't know the order that it's supposed to go in." Mob. She could get back to it. She didn't mind…it was nice to make him feel good…but there was a right way to do this…right? They published books and movies and manga about this so there must have been a right way to do it.

"Let's go to my room." Said Teru. It would be better on a bed, he decided, because there was more room. Also she deserved better than a couch. She was his girlfriend and he loved her and he wanted to make it good for her because she was so wonderful and she loved him and he had to make this good for her because she was the one doing this for him and letting him do this to her so of course he had to make it good.

"Ok." Said Mob simply. She sat up and got hit in the head with a shoe. She willed her powers to calm down. Well, she tried to. This wasn't violent because she wasn't angry or afraid. It was just…it was sort of like a hurricane in his room…but like the eye of the storm, maybe? It was slow and fast at the same time and it wasn't all her so she didn't have control over it but then again she never even had control when it was all her.

"Shigeko…I don't care….I really don't. I'll clean it up later. Right now I just want…I just want you." Said Teru as he tried to stand on shaky legs. Right, ok blood, time to get back to the rest of our body or we'll fall down.

"I still feel bad. I don't want to do anything…wrong. I just…I hate it when I mess things up with my powers and-" said Mob wringing her hands. She wished that she was like him. No matter he was doing he always knew just how to do it. Powers, socializing….instrumentality. She wanted to apologize for not knowing. She wanted to apologizing for being so…so new to all of this. So clueless. Even when she was doing this she couldn't get a clue.

"Shigeko…you're great. You're…you're perfect." Said Teru as he took her hand and lead her to his room. She let herself be lead, her eyes still kind of unfocused. She was thinking, maybe. Maybe she was thinking about what she did. About what he did. About what they were going to do. It was good, it was really good. He thought that it was good and she thought that it was good. It didn't look good, do. It didn't look good but…did that matter? Who was watching? Ick. Someone watching. Wouldn't that just be hilarious? He's getting it on for the first time and there's just some random pervert pressing his face in on his twelfth floor window. Well he knew that he'd get better. No, he was already great. She loved it. She was having a good time. That was what mattered. Anyone could get off but not everyone could get the girl off. It was hard to do, he knew, from what he had read and heard. Yeah, he was just naturally amazing.

"Lights on or off?" asked Teru. You were supposed to ask that. He wanted to look at her, during. To see her face. She was usually so unexpressive but not when they were like that. He wanted to watch every single expression that she could make because it was just so amazing to know what **he** was the one doing that. But if they were off then she couldn't see him. She couldn't see all the dumb faces that he made. She couldn't see how uncertain he was. She thought that he knew everything and he had to keep her thinking that way. One of them had to know what they were doing and it had to be him. He was Hanazawa Teruki after all.

"Um….whatever you want." Said Mob. She could feel her powers reaching around her. She picked things up and suspended them in the air. She rocked bac and forth on her heels. This was…she was actually going to do this. She wanted to but she didn't. She had to no idea what to do or where or how and what if she messed up? What if she ruined it and then-

"Off it is." Said Teru. He turned the lights off with his powers. The blinds were open and the lights from the city were the only thing brightening the room. No TV. Not bright enough. He couldn't see her. But then again she couldn't see him or the face he was making or the way he was shaking a little because his bed was right there and how he had to…and he would. This had been his idea. What was he so worried about? He knew what he was supposed to do. He had seen it a thousand times. No, not those kinds of movies. Think of the romantic ones…like she liked.

"Um….ok. Teru I…I don't know what to do." Said Mob softly. It was too dark. All she could see what auras. His aura was still trying to merge with hers. It wasn't effortless, like it was with Master Reigen. No, don't think about him…even though she wished she was with him…even though she wanted to so badly be with him. But she wouldn't be and she couldn't be and this was what was happening so she had better…whatever it was that she was expected to do in this situation.

"Shigeko, I told you already. You don't have to do anything. Just…lay down." Said Teru. He pushed her gently down onto his bed. She laid on her back, her hair floating up around her. She was laying the short way across the bed and before she could swing her legs over and lay down the long way she felt his hands on the tops of her thighs.

"Teru…what are you doing?" asked Mob. He had both hands on her thighs. He was looking at her like…like she was cake. That was how he looked at cake. He didn't say anything he just leaned down and kissed her. First her mouth and then lower and lower down her chest and her stomach and then the tops of her thighs. She sat up in surprise when he went to her inner thighs. He kissed her lightly, too lightly. Just because he minded teeth didn't mean that she did. But could she ask? Or should she just go with it?

"Has it been long enough?" asked Teru as he ran a finger down from her waist to her oh! She leaned into him. That. Well, she had no problem with that. That was, is, and always would be amazing. He kissed her inner thighs some more before he-

Whoa.

Whoa!

The room shook. The building shook. Maybe other buildings shook. Who knew? Who cared. Mob didn't care. She just cared about him, there, making her feel absolutely everything and oh! She knew why he was pushing her head down so much! She needed this! She needed him and oh! Yes. THIS was instrumentality!

She had thought that it would be gross, but it wasn't. Giving or receiving. This felt better than fingers, his hand hers. His tongue on her nubby thing, his hands keeping her pinned down at her thighs….this was so perfect. This was what she had been missing out on for her entire life? Why hadn't she done this sooner? What else was she missing out on? What could be better?

One finger. One finger could be better.

Two. Two fingers could be better than one.

Three was too much, though.

"Oh shit! Sorry! I didn't mean to-" said Teru. Right. She was a virgin and he could hurt her and he hadn't wanted to he just…he just wanted to make her happy and also, maybe, he liked the feel of…yeah. The way she clenched around him. Nobody ever mentioned it. It wasn't just an all over sort of tightness but like he was being drawn…in…and when he was in she bore down….and when she bore down she yanked on his hair and her aura flared and something shattered but he didn't care at all what. The only thing that mattered was her and how she felt and how she made him feel and how she had made him feel and how she would make him feel and-

"Can we do it now?" asked Mob. She didn't want to finish. If she finished then she would have to wait to cool down again. She wanted this. She wanted to know what it would feel like. She needed to know how it could feel. How it would feel. What is was to achieve instrumentality with someone.

She wanted to know what it felt like with Teru.

"What?!" asked Teru, his voice breaking at the end. She…she was asking him to…with her. Fuck. He stood up, his knees red from his rug. She was looking up at him. Her eyes were barely visible but he could see her aura. The fractals that made her up moved…lazily? Chill. She was chill and relaxed and…ready. She was ready.

He was ready.

Wait! No he wasn't!

"What's wrong? Your aura's being weird. Did I say-" said Mob. Should she not have asked? Should she have just let him…but she had things she wanted to do, too. She wanted to have this with him.

"No! You didn't say anything I just…give me a second…I'll be back." Said Teru. Right. Fuck. He had gotten twelve boxes of those damned things from the convenience store and now he had no idea where a single box was. He made his way to the living room where he had left everything…of course it was al floating around like he was in outer space. He turned the lights on and found the black convenience store tangled up in a houseplant. He pulled it down. At least everything was still in there.

Not that he had any idea which one to pick.

He had just been putting things in the basket at random after all. He had no idea when it came to these and he couldn't ask her because she had no idea either and she was trusting him to know everything. He did. He knew what he was doing. He just…he just needed to remember what he knew…yes. He knew he needed one and he knew that he shouldn't get one of the flavored ones, bit late for that, and he knew that thinner was better so…

Yup. Apparently these were the thinnest in existence….and they glowed in the dark! If she had been a guy they could have a lightsaber fight…and that was the last he would ever think about that. She was a girl and she was there and don't think about her being a guy because then you won't be able to and the she'll be disappointed and she'll never let you touch her again and then that would just suck. Nope. Time to go back to his room and…yeah.

He could do this. He would do this. He would be the best she ever had! Better than anyone else could ever have hoped to be!

He went back to his room and found her laying down the long way. It was still pretty dark but maybe she liked it that way. She wasn't moving but her aura still looked very calm. He laid down next to her, box clutched in his hand. She made room for him to lay down. He wished that his bed was bigger. There was a bigger bed in his mom and dad's old room…but that would have been too weird.

"Teru…this is ok, right?" asked Mob. Was it wrong to want this with him and someone else? Love was for between two people only, right? You had to choose, in anime the person in the love triangle always had to choose. Was this her choosing? If she did this with Teru then did that make her his in perpetuity? Or was this just…something to do? Something that people did all the time?

"Of course! Listen, I love you and I'm not just doing this with you to do it. I'm not like that." Said Teru. Of course he had been. He had only gone out with girls for the status and ego boost. He had kissed plenty of girls just to know that girls wanted to kiss him. Maybe, in a year or two, if he didn't have her, he would have been doing this with some girl he didn't even care about just so that he could stop being a virgin. That was what she must have been worried about. Guys like the guy he used to be. Well, he wasn't that guy anymore. He had changed for her. She had changed him. He was a boy, then, but she was going to make him a man.

He wouldn't have had this with anyone else in the entire world.

"This means a lot to me, too. Will it…what's it going to be like? I love you too, Teru. I love you and because I love you then this is…ok…right?" asked Mob. She knew that she would have to choose when she got older but right now, at this moment, she was going to go with what felt right. But what if…what if she didn't…what if she messed up? What then? What if-

"Good. It'll be good. Just…relax." Said Teru. Mob nodded and closed her eyes. She heard the sound of plastic rustling, then Teru cursing, then more plastic rustling. Then there was a sort of hospital chemical type smell. Like rubber gloves and something else. The bed dipped as he shifted. She opened her legs as she felt him settling between them. There was a long moment where neither of them moved. Mob didn't want to ruin it. Teru didn't want to mess up. This had to be good for her or she'd never want to do it again.

Or just never want to do it with him again.

She still had Reigen and he was older and he actually knew what he was doing and he was already so close with Shigeko and all he would have to do would be to say the **fucking** word and she'd be under him just like she was now because he had her wrapped around his finger and she didn't even realize it and-

"Are you ok?" asked Mob after a while. Even with her eyes closed she could see auras and his was being all weird again. If he didn't want to after all then he should say something. He would have…right?

"I'm fine….I'm fine. Are you ready?" asked Teru even though he knew full well that she was. He was the one who was taking forever. She didn't have to be there. She could get up at any time and leave him all alone and then he'd be alone again and she'd never want to be with him and he couldn't handle that.

"We don't have to do this if you don't want to." Said Mob softly. She wouldn't push him towards anything. She would let him lead. If he said stop then she'd stop. If he said keep going then she'd keep going.

"I want to. You have no idea how badly I want to." Said Teru with a short laugh. He felt like his entire life had been leading up to this moment and when it finally did he spent it agonizing over her relationship with Reigen Arataka. She wasn't in Reigen's bed now was she? She was in his and he was the one who was going to have her and that would be it.

"Then why won't you? Or should I…" said Mob as she scooted down and wrapped her legs around him. Teru was speechless. It was his turn to allow himself to be lead. Mob was just going by what she felt. They had done this before, for practice, but never for…real. She reached down with her powers. It was hard to line them up. This was the first time she had ever had to line them up like this. She was also going by feel because it was dark and her eyes were closed anyway. She eased herself slowly so that she was just touching him. Whenever he was ready was fine by her. She wasn't going to push him. She could wait for however long it would take for him to be ready.

He was ready.

It was slower than Mob thought it would be. Very slow. He was laying practically on top of her, he weighted a lot actually, and he was on her hair a little bit. He was going really slow and cursing a lot. She kept her legs wrapped around him and guided him as best as she could. It was kind of a weird angle, actually. Eventually he stopped and just sort of rested on top of her. He was breathing really hard and for a moment Mob thought that he was going to pass out from insufficient oxygen in his system.

"Shigeko….I love you." Said Teru. Warm. How was she so warm? This was…what was this? Amazing. Wonderful. Terrifying. She was warm and alive and she wanted to be with him and he…he had to move. He knew that he had to move because it wouldn't feel good for her if he didn't move and he would not fail at this. He was going to do this right. He had to do this right.

"I love you-TOO!" said Mob as he began to move. Fast. Really fast. His wardrobe tipped over. His windows began to become covered in spider cracks. This was…not good. He was moving so fast she couldn't catch up. Her head was hitting the back of the bed and he was on her hair. He had way too much of his weight on her. This was…

Weird.

Awkward.

Awkward and weird.

She didn't know what to do with her hands so she kept them on his back. He was never that much on top of her when they practiced, and he never moved that fast. The angle was different, too, when they practiced. It was different because he had never once been inside of her. Now he was.

He was inside of her and she was inside of her.

It didn't hurt.

But it wasn't good.

It wasn't instrumentality.

Mob counted. She got to seventeen. She didn't know why she was counting. Something to do, maybe. Something to distract her from what was happening on top of her. Around her. Inside of her. As she got to seventeen he got very rigid and the rolled off of her. His back his the wall with a thud. He used his powers to turn the lights on. Mob could see the lights from behind her eyelids. She opened her eyes. Wow. He was red. His face was red and his eyes were red and he was just staring at her. She stared back. Her expression unreadable to him and his expression unreadable to her.

At that moment in time Teru was feeling every single emotion that a human being could ever experience. He needed her. He needed her like he needed air. How could…how could he have been so close to her? How could she have let him do that? They had done that together.

She was his.

He reached a shaking hand over and touched the side of her face. Oh God…she was just so damn pretty. Did she like that? Did it hurt? Oh no…it hurt for girls the first time…right? Fingers were no substitute for the real thing. She had…she had wanted that with him…had they just actually had sex?

Gross used condom around his rapidly shrinking dick.

Yup. It had happened. He tossed it off with his powers. He'd throw it out later. He just…he needed to be with her. He needed to hold her and touch her and make sure that she was there and that she would always be there. She was his and he was hers and he could NEVER let her go. He held her close, his fingers digging into her skin. She was so soft and so…his.

"Teru…I can't breathe." Said Mob as she was buried in his chest. She needed space. She needed to think. It hadn't been instrumentality and she was disappointed but it…she had no frame of reference for it. She had just…had another human being inside of her. It didn't…it hadn't felt like them becoming one person…she hadn't even finished but it had been…

Mob needed to go home. She needed to go back to her own bed in her own…in the home she shared with Master Reigen…and she needed to…she needed to have some **space**.

But she couldn't because she was squished into Teru's chest and she was covered in sweat and she smelled like working out and…them…and also the weird rubber glove smell and it was all too much and she was breaking everything in the apartment now it felt like and she needed space and-and-and

"I love you." Said Teru. He repeated it over and over. He could feel the familiar prickling behind his eyes. She would go. She had to go and she'd leave him and how could she leave him after they were just so…one. They had become one person and it was the most beautiful moment of his life. He heard something breaking. He heard a lot of things breaking. He could feel the power crackling around her. It hurt but he didn't care. He loved her and he needed her. He needed to be with her and now she was…he was…

He was crying.

Mob knew that she couldn't go. She had to be with him. The crying…why was he crying?

It didn't feel right to ask. All she could do was hold him, which she did. She held him as he cried nonstop. She had no idea what he was saying. Some of it wasn't even in Japanese. She held him and he rubbed his back and his head and told her that she loved him.

He cried for half an hour. She stayed with him as he cried. The two of them, naked, sweaty, gross, in his bed with the gross wet spot in the middle that she knew shouldn't gross her out because it was them, or just her, that had done that.

She needed space.

Instrumentality was a lie. Sex was a lie. It was supposed to be better than that. It was supposed to be the most amazing thing in the world but that had been…awkward and weird. Some parts had been good but the main event was just so…yeah.

Anime and manga had lied to her.


End file.
